This disclosure generally relates to an optical mouse device, more particularly, to a self-powered optical mouse device and an operating method thereof. 2. Description of the Related Art
An optical mouse device usually includes a light source and an image sensor. In power consumption of the optical mouse device, a light source consumes the greatest part of the power consumption. Therefore, how to lower the power consumption of the light source is an important issue.
Conventionally, when the optical mouse device is not operated for a period of time, total power consumption can be lowered by lowering the intensity of illumination of the light source or data retrieving speed of the image sensor.
However, as mentioned above, so far optical mouse devices are designed as lowering the power consumption but not designed to feed optical energy of the light source back to supplying power of the optical mouse devices in operation.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides an optical mouse device which can provide a part of the optical energy of the light source as electrical energy for operating the optical mouse device so as to improve the utilization efficiency of energy.